Jungle Love
Jungle Love is a fan-made episode of Robotboy that focuses on Clyde the Wild Boy and Janet Wolfgang Synopsis Clyde develops a huge crush on Tommy's PE teacher that he actually wants to meet her. So, Tommy does all he can to get Clyde to just be himself, once they get acquainted, it goes smoothly, until Clyde gets kidnapped by Dr. Kamikazi! Plot Thursday: It's gym class at school, and Clyde the Wild Boy swings by on his vine, and sees right through the gymnasium that Tommy and his friends are going for 20 push-ups as ordered by their PE teacher, Janet Wolfgang. Clyde starts to express feelings about her, he doesn't know what he feels and thinks he would not be fit to talk to anyone like Janet. After school, Tommy finds Clyde sitting next to the school building and wonders what's wrong, Clyde states that he has feelings for his gym teacher, but he can't tell how he's feeling, Tommy explains to him that he's in love, meaning he has strong mixed feelings on the person you find very attractive. Tommy suggests he oughta go meet Janet, but Clyde insists that he's too different that it wouldn't work if a fearl child fell in love with a woman like Janet. But Tommy pushes him inside the school insisting that he'll be fine. As Janet prepares her stuff to get home, Clyde nervously walks up to her and says hello to the attractive gym teacher, and to his surprise, Janet finds Clyde very attractive and even kisses him on the cheek, which causes Clyde to blush. He introduces himself and tells Janet about his origins meaning that he never had a family and he was raised by a pack of elephants. He nervously then asks Janet if he would like to go out with him on a date Friday night at her, Janet agrees, but only because it's on a Friday. Clyde has got himself a date and goes to tell his friends about it. At Tommy's house, Clyde explains everything that has happened earlier that day and he feels like he's got a girlfriend. Lola then suggests that maybe he oughta be dressed up for the occasion, because he can't go out in a loincloth. The problem is Clyde never wore any other clothes before, and without a break, Lola goes through the closet and finds some underwear, socks, shoes, and a snappy tuxedo for Clyde, he puts it on, and finds it very fancy. He'll be sure he's on his best behavior for Friday. Friday night, Clyde goes to Janet's address and knocks on the door, and Janet opens the door and welcomes him in and thanks him for the flowers. He wonders what has she cooked, and she has cooked up some spaghetti and meatballs, something Clyde admires. They sit together and talk about each other and find out what stuff they have in common. But Dr. Kamikazi was watching from the window, and once Janet leaves to get Clyde more water, Kamikazi captures Clyde and leaves a ransom note. Robotboy, who was watching takes the note back to Tommy's house where he and his friends are having a sleepover, Tommy reads it saying "For those wondering, I have captured the wild child, if you want to see him again, bring Robotboy to me!, signed, Dr. Kamikazi." Tommy's just about ready to get Clyde back, but Katie asks Tommy if she and Robotboy can go find him, because Clyde's gonna need his pet elephant Franny to come save him. Tommy accepts and lets her borrow his watch. In the forest, Katie uses her elephant calls to call Franny, and Franny hears the call, Katie tells her that Clyde's in trouble and they must follow. Robotboy and Katie ride on the back of the elephant all the way to Dr. Kamikazi's lair. While captured, Clyde insists that his friends will stop him if he doesn't let go. But Katie activates Robotboy's superactive mode and unties Clyde, and he rips off his tuxedo and fights back at Kamikazi, Constantine, and their minions. Clyde thanks both Robotboy and Katie and Franny takes him back to Janet's place. Once Janet returns with a glass of water, she gets surprised that Clyde is in his loincloth, but she doesn't mind that. Clyde blushes and remarks, "That's my kind of woman." The next morning, Clyde once again thanks Katie for all of her help along with Robotboy and decides to return to the wild until they meet again. Lola realizes that it was love at first sight that got Clyde going. Characters *Clyde the Wild Boy *Janet Wolfgang *Tommy Turnbull *Lola Mbola *Gus Turner *Katie Jones *Franny *Dr. Kamikazi *Constantine Trivia *This episode marks the first Clyde has met not just Janet Wolfgang but also Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine. *A few running gags in the episode is one whenever Clyde feels love through his body, his loincloth slowly falls off, but he keeps picking back up, and the other running gag is Clyde asking the girls (minus Lola) about their midriff clothing. *The questions about Katie and Janet's midriff clothing is a reference to the Futurama episode, "Put Your Head on My Shoulders," where Phillip Fry asks Amy Wong why she always wear midriff clothing. Quotes *Clyde: (once his loincloth falls down to his ankles) There's got to be some way I can keep this love situation under control (the dinner scene) *Janet: I feel like I'm gonna sweat in this sports bra. *Clyde: Hey, tell me something. You've got all this money and the ability to work the kids hard, how come you always dress in a bare midriff? *Janet: I guess 'cause of the lack of dress code at school and my parents keep telling me to be more ladylike. You know, Clyde, it's nice to talk to someone other than Tommy who appreciates my athletic skills. (after the rescue) *Clyde: How come you always wear a crop top t-shirt? *Katie: Because the girls dig bare midriffs, and I thought it would be a nice fit for the Tomboy Kid, that's me. Transcript Jungle Love/TranscriptCategory:Fanmade Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Clyde Category:Episodes with Katie borrowing Tommy's Watch